


Boo

by hypernomad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo

The apartment is fucking freezing. The shitty second-hand fridge they’d bought in a rush when they’d moved in eight months ago had finally given up the ghost, and they’d had to quickly scrape together a few hundred dollars for a new one. And Ian had literally demanded a brand new one, much to Mickey’s chagrin. Grudgingly however, he’d accepted that it was probably a worthwhile investment if it meant they didn’t have to fork out for a new one every few months. Unfortunately, it had also meant that they’d not been able to find the extra money for the heating bill in time.

However, they’d reasoned that it would make them warmer to fuck just a little more often too, and so for the time being Ian had a free pass to slide up against Mickey while the older man washed the dishes or brushed his teeth and shove a hand down his pants. Mickey had done his fair share of impromptu groping too, so he couldn’t really complain as much as he did anyway. Silver linings.

So here they are, naked and fucked out on Halloween in Chicago with no heating and watching Blair Witch on T.V. while wrapped in seemingly every blanket they own while their little heater in the corner does a crappy job of trying to pump some warmth into their apartment. Mickey had made a big deal earlier about being able to see his breath in the air. Ian had told him that it wasn’t like it was the first time he’d had to deal with it in his life, and that at least now he had someone to share body heat with. Mickey had rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to him on the couch rather irritably, and Ian hadn’t brought it up again.

Right now though, they‘re way past the awkward leg-and-shoulder-touching stage. Ian’s lying on his back, propped up a little bit with a bunch of pillows and cushions while Mickey lays sprawled atop him, his head resting on his chest and the edge of the blanket conveniently positioned just so that he can occasionally duck under it when something scares the shit out of him without Ian noticing. Of course, Ian can tell that’s what he’s doing, but like the good boyfriend he is, he doesn’t say anything.

It’s when things are especially creepy in the movie and Mickey is right on the edge of his seat and Ian has grown a little bored (he’d seen Blair Witch like a hundred times since being dared to watch it alone when he was eleven by a mean-spirited Lip) that the redhead decides to fuck with his unsuspecting boyfriend.

He brings his hand up to his mouth, licks over his middle finger before dipping it back under the blanket, over where his other hand is resting on Mickey’s lower back, and shoves it up the brunet’s ass.

Mickey’s reaction is priceless.

He lets out a weird cross between a yelp and a loud wail and his body jerks violently against Ian’s before he furrows his brow and backhands the younger boy in the face angrily.

“What the fuck?!"

Ian’s rubbing his face with his other hand and laughing silently at the other boy’s beyond-done expression.

“You think that’s funny? Who fucking does that?” Mickey asks angrily.

Ian is still shaking with laughter while he points at himself in amusement.

“Yeah, good for you, you freak.” Mickey replies, turning to lie on his back against the other boy belligerently. “Ruined the whole goddamn movie…”

“It’s not a very good movie anyway, Mick.” Ian replies through giggles, wiping his finger on a napkin from the barely used pile by the Indian take-out box on the coffee table.

“Well, I like it. Shut the fuck up.” He says, grabbing the tray of half-finished rice from the table and shovelling a few forkfuls of it into his mouth angrily.

Ian laughs again and kisses him on the head, rubbing his tummy soothingly below the blankets.


End file.
